


Snuggle Squad Goals

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, cuddle prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: A collection ofCuddle Promptficlets I did on Tumblr.





	1. Out of necessity (trapped in a small space, etc.)

(@zoenightstars requested adrino 30

~~~

 

In all fairness, Nino didn’t ask to play the part of damsel in distress. He just had an unlucky break. Which to be fair should have been his boyfriend, wasn’t he the one embodying bad luck daily?

None the less, here we was with only seconds left on his Miraculous, and the akuma happily toying with him. It didn’t make sense, these things usually targeted Peaches & Cream, that is to say Ladybug and Chat Noir. But Noooooo, this one wanted him for some reason! Worse yet, in a few seconds it was going to get him.

Maybe the bad luck was on the akuma after all, because Nino heard Adrien call out Cataclysm just then. Like seriously, where had he been all this time? The falling debris was enough to pin the akuma down, but not for long. In two bounds, the black cat reached Nino just as his transformation was falling and carried him away.

There wasn’t any good hiding spots in this mess of a battle, yet somehow Adrien had somehow managed to find a space in the collapsed building near the battle that could fit them. Nino wasn’t sure about the structural integrity of the place, but by the time he tried to voice his concern about their spot Adrien’s own transformation dropped.

They didn’t say anything for a long while as they listened to the battle not far from them, just holding each other. “Thanks for the save,” Nino finally choked out.

“Sorry I wasn’t there sooner,” Adrien answered as he nuzzled into the crook of Nino’s neck. As their two kwamis ate to charge back up, Nino realized that maybe he wasn’t the only one who had been scared out there. Shifting, Nino snuggled into Adrien more, closing his eyes. He tried to ignore all the noise beyond where they were hiding. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, glad to be with Adrien, his heart slowing down much quicker than if he was hiding alone.


	2. With a first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justineinwander asked:  
> 25: ladrien's first kiss perhaps?

“Can I say, ‘my hero’?” Adrien asked once Ladybug had thrown her Lucky Charm into the air, thus fixing all the damage that akuma had wrought.

Ladybug turned to the blond model and smiled, even as she cast her eyes downward. “I suppose you can.”

“Can I give my hero a reward?” He asked with a blush on his cheeks even as he took a step closer to the spotted savior of Paris.

Ladybug looked up, absently licking her lips. “A… a reward?”

Feeling emboldened he put an arm around her even as he brushed his fingertips on her cheek under her mask. He felt her shift under his hand as she got up on her toes and captured his lips. Adrien didn’t know what to do, but fortunately he didn’t need to think as his arm around her tightened, his hand tilted her chin just a bit more and he moved down into her kiss.

Adrien’s heart raced even as he moved his lips against those of the woman he’d loved for so long. Always so close, yet always just out of reach, until now. They moved away from each other, looking into each other’s eyes, but it was too much for him. The emotions were too raw.

Without much though, Adrien pulled his other arm around her, holding her, swaying with her body in his grasp. She pushed at him, and Adrien realized maybe he was holding her too tight, but she wasn’t pushing away from him, but down.

For just a few minutes before she had to hid away, they sat together in each others arms.


	3. Post-Proposal plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ladriened requested adrino 18 or 19 or 20 from this list.
> 
> Since I apparently hate myself, let’s combine all three!
> 
> 18- While someone’s crying
> 
> 19- While someone’s sick
> 
> 20-Post-proposal

“I’m sorry babe,” Adrien said rolling onto his back while he laid on the couch. “I know you’ve been planning this date all week.”

“Don’t be sorry. These things happen,” Nino said as he sat on the armrest for a moment to stroke his boyfriend’s hair.

“I can’t remember the last time I was sick,” Adrien admitted. “I feel like I messed up big time.”

Nino’s lip twitched, but he continued to push Adrien’s hair back. “It was just a date.”

“Was it?” Adrien asked in an attempt to look serious, but he had to close his eyes soon as the misery from his fever made it hard to concentrate on anything for very long.

“Maybe you should drink some water,” Nino suggested trying to distract Adrien from the subject.

Adrien however, maybe due to the fever, took Nino’s attempt at distraction the wrong way. His eyes stayed closed but his lip quivered slightly. “You’re mad at me aren’t you?”

“Mad at you?” Nino said in an exasperated tone. He just wanted Adrien to get well and not worry about what may or may not have been planned. 

Adrien picked up on the tone, though not the reason and turned onto his side. “You’re mad and I’m the worse boyfriend and I don’t know why you even still put up with me.”

Nino rolled his eyes to heaven. If Adrien was always this melodramatic when sick it was a good thing he didn’t get sick often. When Nino looked down though he realized Adrien was crying. This made Nino feel like shit. 

Maybe Adrien was being a big over the top, but Nino was being the bad boyfriend here! Going around so he was kneeling in front of Adrien he placed a hand on his feverish boyfriend’s cheek. “You are not the worse boyfriend, you’re the best. That’s why I wanted to do something special tonight.”

The pouting blond opened his watery eyes. “You’re just saying that.”

Over dramatic! However, Nino was not going to comment on it. In all likelihood he had noticed how worked up Nino had been about this date and being sick just made his emotions all wonky. “If I was just saying it, then why would I have gotten this?”

Nino pulled out a small box from the inner pocket of his blazer and held it out to Adrien who sat up despite his wobbly state. “Is this…?”

“Adrien Agreste, will you marry me?” Nino asked as he opened up the box. He didn’t expect Adrien to practically throw himself at him. Nor did he expect the balling, but Nino took it as a yes while patting his now fiance’s head and cooed at him. “Come on, let’s get up on the coach.”

That got Adrien’s attention, but not in the right way as Adrien started peppering Nino’s face with kisses at Nino tried to hoist them both back up on the coach. After a few minutes he managed to get in a comfortable enough position as his boyfriend snuggled into him. If not all of Adrien’s murmurings were quite coherent, that was okay. Later he’d have Adrien put on the engagement band.


	4. Reluctantly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> alya and chloe 8

“No, I’m all gross and sticky!” Chloé said, trying to push Alya away from her, but it seemed her wife wasn’t having any of it. 

“I don’t care, I haven’t seen you in two weeks!” Alya reasoned as she continued to keep her arms around Chloé.

Two weeks! Two weeks of meetings and cocktail parties and socialization in the name of negotiations and her wife stuck in the city because of work. Chloé would have been much happier if Alya had come with her to Amsterdam. Chloé would have been a lot happier if the air system in the jet had been turned down. There were a lot of things that would have made Chloé happier.

Yet she could help the small smirk on her face as she looked at her wife, just happy to see her again. Still, Chloé put a small effort to try to remove her wife off her person once more. “You’ll have me all to yourself for a long time now. Can’t we get home so I can have a shower and change of cloths.”

Alya’s eyes light up. “Yes, let’s get home!”

The smirk on Chloé’s face grew. “Can we get home now is the question.”

Chloé’s driver wondered when the newlywed stage would end as Alya wasn’t even trying to be in her own seat as she snuggled up to Chloé. He was just thankful they were only just cuddling in the back!


	5. With snow outside

“It’s cold out here, you should get inside,” Ladybug whispered into Alya’s ear as she held her close.

Alya looked up at her, snow flakes on her eyelashes making her look like some sort of fairy queen. “Why? is the hero of Paris getting cold?”

“I’ve got a super suit and a patrol to get back to,” Ladybug tried to reason.

Alya hummed and put a mittened hand on Ladybug’s cheek. “Mmhm,” she uttered and then pressed the hero’s head back to her chest. Yeah, patrol wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, but as Ladybug looked passed the fluff of Alya’s sweater, she thought it was a beautiful night to be with the one she loved.


	6. In lieu of kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> 26 Alya/nino would be adorable

“I was so worried about you,” Nino cried as he ran up to Alya, catching her waist.

“I was worried about you! What happened,” Alya said as she wrapped one arm around his neck, the other reaching up so her hand could rub over his scalp, his ballcap long lost.

“I don’t know,” he said in all honesty. The events that had separated him from Alya’s side was murky at best and he wasn’t sure if that was due to adrenaline or the magic of the akuma. “I’m so glad you’re safe!”

“Same,” she said as she brought his head down to her. Their foreheads and noses touched and they both cloths their eyes. They were together. They were both safe. They were in each others arms. They… had a swarm of ladybugs go around them… everything was going to be okay!


	7. With rain outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atimelordswife asked:  
> 16 with ladynoir

“I hate the rain,” Chat Noir stated as they sat close to each other under the overhang.

“That’s a lie,” Ladybug said as she wiggled closer, not the least bit bothered as her partner put an arm around her. “I’ve seen you dancing out in the rain before.”

“That was different, my Lady,” he said with a slight shake of his head. “Those were light summer showers. This…,” he shook his head again even though it was barely damp. “This is a downpour!”

She couldn’t disagree with him as she looked out at the dreary weather, nearly on his lap as they kept each other close.

“Okay, fair enough,” she finally admitted as she scowled at the weather. Her mind wandered as they both watched the rain pouring in front of them. “Maybe after…”

“After?” Chat Noir asked even as he moved them both and she was now completely in his lap.

“After we know each other,” she continued as she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned her head on his chest. “Maybe we could do this, but, well, inside?”

The smile was soft as he looked down at her, then his lips twitched at the corners and she knew it was coming, even if she didn’t know what ‘it’ was. “We could Netflix and Chill?”

Ladybug pushed up and was ready to move off his lap even as he held her secure, grinning as she scowled. “If I’m watching a show or a movie, I actually do want to watch it. At least I’m hoping I will.”

“You’re awful,” she said even as she relaxed back into him.

“I know,” he said with a chuckle.

“So, maybe?” she asked him glancing up.

“You, me, a couch and hopefully some good shows to watch? Yes, I’d like that very much,” he said rubbing his chin on top of her head.

“Good,” she said, her eyes half closed. “I don’t think this is going to let up for a while. Are you going to be okay missing?”

“No one should be looking for me until morning,” he told her softly.

“Me neither,” she admitted as she started to run her fingers through his hair. A soft purr soon followed and Ladybug wished the wind wasn’t present, and their seat was more comfortable, but until they could know each other, this was pretty good.


	8. platonic cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Can I get 9 for the ot4 for the cuddle prompt?

“Yeah, the plane just landed and he says he’s exhausted,” Nino said lowering the phone. They were all sitting on his bed.

“We should have been there and just grabbed him once he got to luggage claim,” Alya grumbled.

His father would never have let us get away with it,” Marinette said sadly. Then she sat up straighter soon sliding off Nino’s bed. “I’ve got it!”

“Got what,” Alya asked, blinking up at Marinette.

“How to get our Adrien of course!” Marinette stated with a blinding smile.

Tomorrow he’d unpack, right now Adrien just wanted to lay on his bed and decompress. The trip had been rough and Adrien was just glad to be away from all the designers and photographers and assistants!

There was a tap on from his windows, which Adrien didn’t find really strange. Then a voice called into the room after cracking a window up. “Can I come in?”

Adrien sat up, and there was Ladybug. He waved her in even as he looked at her in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

Ladybug huffed and crossed her arms. “Missed you too.”

“Sorry, I think I left most of my brain still in Italy or Greece even,” he told her with an apologetic smile.

“That’s okay, I’m not here for you mind, just your body,” she said with a grin.

That got Adrien’s attention. “What?”

“I’m kidnapping you,” she explained as her grin widened.

Adrien wasn’t sure if it was the jet lag or if the two things she’d said really didn’t match up. Yet a few minutes later Adrien, not Chat Noir, was swinging over the rooftops of Paris. He was being held by Ladybug as he kept his arms around her neck. Plagg tucked into his shirt pocket asleep, never stirring when Adrien had picked him up before being carried off by the hero.

The wind did feel good on his skin as they flew through the night air and soon ended up on the roof across the street from Nino’s place. Things were starting to make more sense as Adrien saw the window to Nino’s room open and the light on, music floating on the breeze.

One more sing and they were inside Nino’s room. Adrien barely had let go of Ladybug before he was tackled by Nino and Alya. 

“We’ve missed you so much,” Alya muttered into his side even as he was being nearly squeezed to death by Nino.

“I’ve missed you all a lot too,” Adrien said as he relaxed into the twin embrace.

“So we know you’re exhausted,” Marinette said as she sat on the bed, Tikki flying over to Adrien to try to drag the sleepy cat kwami out of his shirt pocket. “So we decided that some cuddling and some movies until we all feel asleep was a good plan.”

“I always love your plans,” Adrien said with a grin. The three of them crawled onto the bed with Marinette and after a few minutes they four of them were all snuggled up together. It was a few minutes before they realized no one actually had turned on a movie, but none of them mentioned it to the others. Just being together again was good.


End file.
